The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece which provides audible alarm sounds in the form of an appropriate melody.
In a conventional electronic timepiece audible alarm sounds are provided by recurrence of a signal and same frequency signal from in the middle of multiple divider stages. Such recurrence of the signal and same frequency signal causes discomfort to the user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide sweet and agreeable alarms or announcements of time in the form of an appropriate melody.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an electronic timepiece which develops alarms and announcements of time in an appropriate melody. Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electronic timepiece which is free to change alarms or announcements of time according to the users' personal tastes.